1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain, here called an arris sprocket chain, having alternating link types consisting of longitudinal plates, the first type links being, connected to each other in pairs by a pair of fulcrum pins, and the second type links being provided with openings for receiving and engaging the fulcrum pins of the first type links.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to use chains of the type described wherein the fulcrum pins are of circular cross section and relatively closely fitted in openings or sleeves extending across the longitudinal plates of the adjacent link. In such chain, a rather wearing sliding friction is caused in the chain itself as well as between the chain and the teeth of driving wheel, and grease is used to keep the wear within tolerable limits.